Kiri
by Harlett
Summary: Su destino era encontrarse, conocerse... y comprender que no podrían estar juntos. Hay amistades que no deben surgir ni promesas que se deben de hacer .:.SuiSaku.:.
1. Hola

**KIRI

* * *

**

**  
by: Harlett**

**Two-shot.  
**

La idea de esta historia la había tenido desde hace mucho, esta basado levemente en Memorias 1 de **Impresiones**, pero la inspiración para desarrollarla completamente no había llegado recíen hace poco.

Y vuelvo a mostrar mi inutilidad de tratar de hacer historias cortas. Sin embargo, me entretuve mucho escribiendola como hace tiempo no lo hacía... algo sosa pero bueno...

Por cierto, historia numero 13! Yay, número de la suerte... creo... o no? Uh...

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Sakura dejaría de verse tan inútil en los últimos capítulos del manga y haría algo más que solamente llorar (Kishimoto, ¿Dónde dejas el orgullo femenino?).**

**

* * *

  
**

-

**Tú y yo...  
**

**-**

Entre la espesa bruma que cubría todo ese boscoso lugar se alcanzo a distinguir una pequeña figura deambulando por allí.

Con paso firme y rápido se hacía paso entre las altas hierbas que le cubrían la vista tropezando una que otra vez ante su apuro, dando manotazos con su mano libre para hacerse camino siendo que la otra le cubría su boquita.

Él por sus prisas y descuidos piso mal justamente en la orilla de una declive. Ante lo resbaloso del terreno rodo en esa bajada dándose de golpes con las piedras mientras que las hierbas le pegaban el rostro. Al final de todos los giros cayó fuertemente de bruces en el piso firme. Apenas si pudo reincorporarse todo lodoso, mareado y adolorido, pero eso no le importo en ese momento. Se puso de pie como pudo torpemente y a unos cuantos pasos de él por fin encontró lo que tanto quería en ese momento.

Frente a él se hallaba un estrecho río de aguas heladas. Allí donde asomaban grandes piedras se arremolinaba el agua debido a su cauce y toda la orilla estaba lodosa y llena de piedrecillas de formas redondas. Como a un par de metros de distancia de la rivera del río estaba rodeado de grandes árboles y altas hierbas que de sí dificultaban la visión entre tanta bruma que inundaba cada sitio de ese lugar.

Casi gateando el niño se acerco a la orilla y con su mano libre, en forma de cuenco para agarrar agua, se echaba el vital liquido en su boca a modo de enjuagarse y luego lo escupía un tanto ansioso. El agua que regresaba al torrente, aparte de mezclada con su saliva iba entintada de carmín por su sangre.

El pequeño continúo con lo mismo un par de veces más hasta que vio que por lo visto ya su boca estaba más decente pero aún con el fuerte sabor metálico en todo su paladar.

Con un poco de recelo y con el ceño fruncido se acerco al borde para ver su reflejo con mayor detenimiento…

Pudo apreciar como la imagen que le regresaba la superficie del agua era la de un pequeño de no más de 8 años: con su melenita de un tono celeste claro y un par de orbes violetas bajo sus parpados caídos que apenas si pestañeaban por estar tan absorto en su propia imagen, a pesar de que esta era un tanto desfigurada por las rápidas ondas que formaba el agua al golpear las piedrecillas del río.

El pequeño niño abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo y con su lengua delineaba con cuidado la nueva forma de sus dientes…

Sus colmillos y algunos incisivos eran filosos y, a excepción en primera vista, los demás dientes como sus muelas aún mantenían su forma original. Estaba bastante maravillado, por decirlo de algún modo, por más que lo veía no cabía en sí de creerse del cambió al que estaba siendo sometido su dentadura.

Incluso se ponía de perfil y de lado, de cabeza y mil formas de tal modo que pudiera apreciar su nuevo aspecto de todos los ángulos posibles…

Cuando se harto de verse así mismo él volvió a degustar agua y a escupirla al riachuelo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

Él ya llevaba varios días con esta misma rutina a causa de la modificación que sufrían sus dientes. Y aunque reconocía que nadie lo obligo y esto fue por gusto, bueno, más que gusto era un placer y un honor –de alguna manera- a él le era aún difícil acostumbrarse a ciertos cambios y hábitos cotidianos para no lastimarse así mismo. Morderse los labios o masticar con cuidado. Evitar golpes faciales lo mayormente posible pues fácilmente podría reventar su carne dentro de su boca a causa del impacto. Incluso el comer alguna golosina podría ser bastante molesto… Aunque en cuanto se acostumbrará ya sería pan comido y bien valdría la pena.

El chiquillo opto por apurarse e irse cuanto antes a su casa pues si se daban cuenta de su ausencia en la Villa tendría grandes problemas. Como si no fuera de si ya una costumbre todos en su aldea andaban paranoicos por el hecho que temían un posible ataque pues habían recibido noticias de que ninjas enemigos estaban por los alrededores. Así que salir de la Villa era algo restringido.

No es como si le importará o tuviese miedo que lo encontrasen a él los enemigos_: inocente y frágil criaturita, jugueteando por los alrededores._

¿Qué podrían hacerle ninjas extranjeros a él como tortura, que no fuera peor que los entrenamientos a los que era sometido diariamente?

Además, él ya había aprendido usar su tierna figura infantil para que se fiaran de él… y asestar un golpe por la espalda para terminarlos cuando bajaran la guardia. Lo único a lo que podía temerle y estaba más preocupado, eso si, era recibir una reprimenda de Mangetsu por andarse escapando de la Villa, o aún peor, una reprimenda de su madre.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna ante la simple idea.

Se estaba echando agua en su cara para enjuagarse la mugre y limpiarse algunos raspones antes de retirarse. El agua estaba helada, nada extraño por la fecha en la que estaban. Pronto iniciaría el invierno.

Pero entonces él noto algo que estaba fuera de lugar…

A su corta edad había sido adiestrado perfectamente en lo más básico en un shinobi que era conocer su entorno. Claro que aún no tenía pulida está habilidad pero eso no evitaba que en su cabecita le estuviera zumbando cierta alarma de que algo no estaba bien por los alrededores.

Siguió fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía lavándose su cara, pero aguzando el oído lo mayormente posible para detectar cualquier cosa.

Algo se movió a sus espaldas, arriba de la cuesta por donde cayó anteriormente. Podía sentirlo. El ruido de una rama rompiéndose al ser pisada lo puso en máxima alerta. Miro de soslayo a sus espaldas dirigiendo una mano a su portakunais y la otra a una pequeña daga puesta en su grueso cinturón de cuero…

El intruso debió de haberse dado cuenta que había sido descubierto pues se quedo inmóvil, tratando de pasar su presencia oculta nuevamente.

¿Qué haría? Se preguntaba el niño. ¿Aquel desconocido le saltaría encima y le acribillaría allí mismo o lo usaría de rehén? Ninguna de las dos sí él podía evitarlo.

Desenfundo su cuchillo y el ruido de las plantas moviéndose allá arriba se aceleró, aquella o aquel que le había estado espiando echo a correr pero en sentido contrario, huyendo de él y por lo visto, bastante apanicado.

La curiosidad de Suigetsu le grito que debía de ver qué o quién era, la vida valía la pena arriesgar. Estaba dispuesto a perseguirlo pero no tuvo ni que esforzarse en eso cuando escucho ahora un agudo grito y un montón de golpes entre todo el follaje. Sea lo que sea que lo había estado observando iba rodando directo justo a él pues había resbalado.

Suigetsu sujeto fuerte su daga entre sus deditos listo para asestarle un golpe a su inesperada y no deseada visita. Aquel cuerpo salió de entre la maraña de follaje y rodo justo a sus pies sin remedio como peso muerto.

Suigetsu, empuñando con extrema firmeza su arma con ambas manos listo para clavar el arma a sea quien fuere, gritó en son de guerra a la par que aquella persona también gritaba, pero de susto.

Entonces ambos cerraron la boca cuando por un ínfimo instante sus miradas se cruzaron.

El peliazul se quedo prácticamente congelado al acto: pasmado y con la boca abierta al ver que en el piso, tirado a sus pies, se encontraba una niña aparentemente de su edad con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración toda agitada, mirando fijamente la daga con la que él estaba a punto de enterrarle justo en medio de ambos ojos…

Un par de ojos color esmeralda muy abiertos, una carita redondita y una tez blanquecina, aunque no tanto como la de él que más bien era pálida. Y lo que llamo momentáneamente su atención fue el color de su cabello: era rosa.

La pequeña niña tirada en el piso, como pudo comprobar cuando enfoco su vista más allá del amenazante cuchillo que casi tocaba su frente, noto que aquel niño no era más grande que ella misma… es más… ¡parecían de la misma edad!

Así se quedaron sin moverse ni un milímetro los dos, sin saber qué hacer.

Suigetsu aún no reaccionaba del todo de su actual descubrimiento, perplejo, él respiraba con la boca abierta bastante agitado por alguna razón… quizás el susto o la impresión… Quién sabe. Mientras allá abajo la niña ojiverde se mantuvo tirada en el piso con sus manos en su pecho, cerciorándose de que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho y sin apartar la mirada tanto del chico como de su arma.

– ¿Qu…? ¿Q-Quién eres tú? – trató de articular si apenas audible el niño, sin perder de vista cada movimiento de ella.

Sin embargo ella no respondió. Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? – exigió con mayor fuerza y brusquedad. – ¡Contesta! –

La pequeña infante solo movía la boca como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Suigetsu se percató entonces que ella no apartaba la mirada de su navaja, parecía como hipnotizada. De mala gana aparto el cuchillo pero entonces la tomo por el cuello de su blusa y la acerco a él con brusquedad.

– ¡Responde a lo que te pregunto! – repitió. Pero ella solo cerró los ojos con miedo casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras tiritaba de pavor. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -

– N-no me hagas daño… - suplicaba ella entre sollozos.

– ¡¿Qué?! Habla más fuerte, no te escucho. -

– Yo solo… yo solo vine a limpiarme del lodo… eso es todo… - se trataba de explicar ella mientras le mostraba sus manos manchadas de barro incluso entre las uñas. El chico entonces se percato de que ella estaba bastante sucia, incluso de su cara y sus ropas, alguno que otro rasguño que pudo haberse hecho durante su caída de hace tan solo un momento.

– Mentirosa – dijo él en tonito bajo y amenazador. Lo más amenazador que podía alguien de su edad y estatura. Pero ante alguien incluso más inferior que él su semblante era bastante aterrador. La pequeña, con los ojos entreabiertos, ya estaba al borde del miedo.

– ¡Es verdad! -

– No es la primera vez que vienes por aquí, lo sé… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

– Sakura… Haruno Sakura! -

La pequeña guardo silencio mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar en silencio.

– Y bien… Dime de dónde vienes o si no… - estaba a mitad de su amenaza Suigetsu cuando el canto de un ave, que se oía algo lejano, le llamo la atención. Se detuvo en seco y puso mucha atención a ese sonido, incluso dirigiendo su mirada de donde se suponía venía ese canto… La pelirrosa supuso que algo debió de haberle significado a su captor porque su semblante cambió de pronto.

– Rayos… - murmuró él, frustrado. Miraba indeciso entre la niña a su merced y el sitio de donde había provenido el canto alternadamente.

Ese canto era una señal de que su Aldea llamaba a una reunión y era necesario que todos estuvieran allí.

Él tenía que volver de inmediato o sufriría una gran regañiza de parte de su hermano y los demás aldeanos por llegar tarde. Además que se darían cuenta de que él se había estado fugando esporádicamente de la Villa a pesar de que lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. Sin pensarlo más soltó de golpe a la niña que cayó al piso de espaldas algo aturdida y confundida. Suigetsu le lanzó una última y amenazante mirada de disgusto y se echo a correr con rumbo desconocido para ella pues se perdió de vista entre la bruma y el follaje del lugar.

º º º º º º º º º º

Iba muy distraído de su entorno, algo bastante descuidado de su parte a decir verdad pero algo que no le importaba ahora, pues estaba muy enfurruñado y adolorido así que pateo cuanta piedra se topaba en su camino.

Ayer había dejado pasar una gran oportunidad de saber de una vez por todas quien era esa niña y porque siempre andaba por allí, observándolo a escondidas. Y después del tremendo susto que él le pegó ayer a ella dudaba mucho que hoy siquiera fuera a asomarse junto al río…

Más cuál fue su sorpresa en cuanto más se acercaba a ese sitio que ella ya estaba allí… No pudo evitar parpadear algo confundido, incluso olvidándose de su dolor en la boca.

La misma niña de ayer, Sakura si no mal recordaba, se encontraba jugando al borde del río con una vara de madera.

Sakura estaba bastante entretenida pegando al agua con su vara pues no había reparado en la presencia del niño hasta que el mismo Suigetsu estuvo parado justo detrás de ella aclarandose la garganta para llamar su atención.

Ella pego un gritito ahogado por el susto y tan rápido como un gato asustado se aparto de su lugar, tratando de ponerse lo más lejos que pudo de él…. Aunque no echo a correr tampoco.

Suigetsu no le perdía de vista con una cara de poco interés. Él se encontraba ya bastante cansado y adolorido como para tratar de volver a aterrarla como ayer o siquiera perseguirla. Pasando de ella se dirigió directamente al río y se puso de cuclillas. Repitiendo lo mismo que ayer se llevo agua a la boca y se enjuagaba.

La pelirrosa, a un par de metros de él aún agazapada en su sitio, no perdía de vista esto. Su curiosidad era aún mayor que su miedo (Por lo menos, al miedo de hoy que el de ayer fue demasiado a su parecer). Y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que le veía a él haciendo los mismos pasos, no perdía detalle con cierta fascinación por esto. No fue ayer cuando esta costumbre comenzó si no ya un buen par de días. Lamentablemente el día de ayer fue muy descuidada que el niño noto su presencia al fin.

Sakura vio como él escupía el agua pintada de rojo de su boca. No pudo evitar poner cara de asco cuando miro que él escupía sobre la varita de madera que ella había estado jugando hace un momento. Ahora el trozo de madera estaba salpicado de sangre y saliva de él…

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ella para su propia sorpresa. Pudo más su impulso y voluntad que el pensar primero antes de abrir la boca.

– ¿Aah? - respondió él lánguidamente mientras volteaba a verla con un gesto indescifrable en su carita. Se hecho más agua en la boca hasta inflarse los cachetes.

– Oh! Bueno yo… este… pues… verás… Solo preguntaba y… y… - se excusaba ella jugueteando nerviosa con sus pulgares de forma inocente. Suigetsu seguía enjuagándose la boca mientras la veía hacerse pelotas con su vocabulario. – Es que tú… bueno, me pregunta si te dolía o algo… si te podría ayudar… -

Suigetsu le echo un rápido vistazo antes de hacer gárgaras. Terminó y escupió toda el agua de vuelta al río. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y encaraba a la niña…

– Tú… ¿Ayudarme? – pregunto escéptico mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

– Eh… sí… - respondió.

– Yo no necesito ayuda y menos de ti… -

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué no? –

– No necesito la ayuda de una niñita llorona y torpe como tú – le decía mientras se ufanaba de ella y se cruzaba de brazos. Parecía haber olvidado su malestar bucal nuevamente. Sakura solo iba frunciendo más su ceño e inflando los cachetes bastante molesta. Ella estaba a punto de increparle algo cuando él siguió hablando – Soy un ninja, no necesito la ayuda de nadie. – dijo sin pensarlo mucho, muy seguro de si mismo.

– Oh! Un ninja… ¿Tú eres un ninja? – pregunto ella muy sorprendida.

Suigetsu noto como su expresión cambiaba drásticamente y prácticamente podía ver chiribitas de sus ojos y el gran entusiasmo en ella. ¿Le había creído que era un ninja? Bueno… no era del todo mentira pero tampoco cierto. Él venía de una aldea de shinobis pero apenas estaba en la Academia así que aún no era un ninja reconocido como tal. Pero ella que iba a saber y él no estaba para explicarle detalles así que…

– Si… lo soy. –

– ¿En serio? ¡Siendo tan pequeño! ¡Es maravilloso! – decía ella atropellando sus palabras de la emoción. Sin rastro de miedo la ojiverde se le acerco para observarlo mejor completamente maravillada sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

– Oi… ¿Qué tanto vez? – pregunto de pronto sintiéndose algo avergonzado que una niña le viera de esa forma tan rara.

– ¡Es la primera vez que veo a un ninja tan pequeño! – dijo sin pena alguna y dando casi brinquitos de la emoción.

–¡Chotto matte! ¿Qué te pasa? Ayer estabas lloriqueándome pareciendo un conejo miedoso y ahora estás aquí como si nada! –

– ¿Ah? Bueno… Hoy no me estás amenazando con un cuchillo… - dijo francamente.

_Tiempo muerto._

Suigetsu tardo unos segundos en captar lo sorprendente de su lógica… y golpearse mentalmente por lo evidente que era.

Inflo uno de sus cachetes bastante decepcionado de sí mismo. Ayer la tenía comiendo de su mano por el miedo y ahora la tenía casi sobre él examinándole como si fuera un juguete nuevo y de moda. Pero francamente hoy no estaba de ganas ni humor como para hacer lo mismo que ayer, se sentía muy cansado y en particular ahora le había dolido más que otras veces el tratamiento que le hacían en la boca afilándole los dientes (Hoy sin querer le habían lástimado un poco más de la cuenta las encías).

– Oye… ¿Y cómo te llamas? –

– Suigetsu… -

– ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura! –

– Ya sabía tu nombre… -

– Pero es por cortesía… Es como si fuera la primera vez que nos conociéramos… -

– Pero no lo es… - él no le veía el chiste pero ella le daba mucha importancia por lo visto por como fue educada.

– ¿Vives por aquí? –

– No te importa. –

– Pero tú ayer me preguntaste a mí… -

– ¡Yo soy el que hago las preguntas! – le aclaró – Además tú no me respondiste de todos modos - farfullo molesto.

– Pero fui yo quien inició hoy las preguntas! –

– ¡Pero yo soy quién tengo el derecho…! –

– ¿Cuál derecho? –

– ¡De preguntar y que tú me respondas! ¡Yo no tengo por que responderte! –

– ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Porqué solo tú puedes preguntar? –

– Porque soy más fuerte que tú… –

– ¿Y eso qué? ¡Yo también tengo derecho de preguntar! –

– ¡Qué No! –

– ¿Doushite? –

– Agh! ¡¡Cállate, me confundes!! –

_Una breve pausa de 5 segundos..._

– Oye… -

– ¡Dije que te callaras! -

– Pero es que… -

– ¿Qué? – pregunto de mala gana.

– ¿Te duele? – pregunto de pronto ella. Suigetsu se fijo que señalaba ella y se refería a su boca. – Tus dientes… ¿ya no te sangran? –

– Eh… no… - respondió desconcertado por su repentino interés en su salud.

– ¡Que gusto! – le sonrió ella. Por un momento Suigetsu olvido preguntarle a ella que le importaba si a él le dolía o no o porque ella lo estaba vigilando… Era la primera vez que veía a alguien sonreírle de esa manera tan... franca y amable, una sonrisa solo para él…

– Eres rara… -

– ¿Eh? –

– Olvídalo… -

De pronto Sakura pego un gritito ahogado que sonsaco a Suigetsu.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunto alarmado

– ¡Ya es tarde! –

– ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? –

– ¡Mis papás me esperan! ¡Debo de irme ya, va ser hora de la comida! - decía ella mientras corría en su mismo sitio de forma chistosa. – ¡Tengo que irme! – se echo a correr por el lado contrario que Suigetsu llego. De pronto se detuvo en seco y regreso para plantarse frente al niño que no entendía nada de la situación – Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? Bye! – dijo rebosante de alegría y emprendió nuevamente su marcha a toda prisa.

– Uh… ¿Bye? – fue lo único que musitar a decir un aturdido niño a la estela de polvo que dejo ella.

-

-

Nunca sabes los caprichos y giros que tiene la vida preparados para ti. Peor aún... no sabes como terminarán ni cuanto te afectarán.

Por que eso van a aprenderlo ellos dos..._ de mala forma...  
_

**ºOºOºOºOºOº**

* * *

Levante la mano quién cree que lo que planea Sasuke tendrá éxito. ¿Quién piensa que solo va a conseguir que le pateen su trasero?

Si… algo así me imagine.

No me negarán que su plan de ir a ese lugar lleno de Kages y sus guardias es un tanto... suicida.

Oh, si... por fin apareció Suigetsu en el anime!! Aleluya! Quizás por que lo espere mucho tiempo o por que me encanta el personaje, pero no me importo mucho el hecho que le hayan metido incluso a ese capitulo su típico relleno como de costumbre. Y no le encontré ningún pero a su voz, me gusta. Eso si… que la calidad de la animación deja que desear, tristemente pero bueno…

Y ahora para el Kakashi Gaiden! También algo muy esperado y ruego no echen a perder también.

-

-

_(Los reviews son un vicio necesario para la inspiración de uno __, así que por favor, mantengan el mío)_

**¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas? **

Nos vemos, cuidense.


	2. Adiós

**KIRI

* * *

**

**Two-shot.  
**

No se escribir Drama y Angst...

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Danzou no se saldría con la suya en la reunión de Kages y Sai no atentaria contra los NaruHina y SasuSaku fans **xD**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

-

**Solo recuérdame tal y como nos conocimos la primera vez…**

**-**

-

-

- ¡Listo! – dijo de pronto la niña una vez terminado su trabajo. Sin darle tiempo a objetar le coloco con cuidado la corona de flores que había hecho sobre la cabeza de un malhumorado Suigetsu. - ¿Qué te parece? A que si es linda, ¿no? – preguntaba entusiasmada mientras veía con ojitos entusiasmados a él luciendo su gran creación.

Suigetsu solo volteo lenta y amenazadoramente su carita hacia ella con una cara de pocos amigos y la nariz fruncida.

- ¡No te gusta? – pregunto ella decepcionada… - ¡Quizás prefieras un collar! – se apuro a decir.

- Sería perfecto… - decía de manera mordaz e irónica… - ¡Si fuera una niña! ¡Los hombres no usamos estás cosas en la cabeza! ¡Menos un ninja como yo! – dijo mientras se quitaba la corona de flores y se la devolvía a Sakura, despues termino por cruzarse de brazos como si hubiera hecho una rabieta.

- Oh… ¿Entonces a que jugamos? -

A Suigetsu le temblaba la ceja…

**¡Él no vino a jugar!**

_Aunque bueno… ¿Entonces a qué vino?..._ Se preguntaba él mismo._  
_

Ese era el cuarto día en el que se encontraba allí con ella, al borde del río, haciéndose compañía de manera mutua. Él mismo se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí cuando debería de estar en su aldea entrenando o algo así, cualquier cosa menos estar allí usando coronitas de flores.

A él habían parado de hacerle el tratamiento bucal temporalmente, suficiente razón por la cual no tenía necesidad de ir a lavarse al río a lavarse la sangre. Pero… encontraba inevitable no ir y ver a la niña aunque fuese un momentito.

_Es para conseguir información_, **para saber de dónde viene o que hace aquí esta forastera**… Se decía, se repetía mentalmente para convencerse así mismo, porque era su deber. Por lo menos así fue al principio.

Hasta que se volvió una mala costumbre.

Miro de soslayo a la pequeña pelirrosa a su lado que nuevamente se ponía en la labor de hacer otra corona de flores que había encontrado por allí. Ella hablaba y hablaba pero él no escuchaba realmente. Solo una que otra cosa que captaba entre líneas. Así se la habían pasado desde que se conocieron: él siempre estaba allí, aunque siempre era Sakura la que hablaba sin parar de trivialidades y él se pasaba el rato escuchándola o haciendo gestos mientras no dejaba de mirar la corriente del río frente a él.

Pero es que esa chiquilla le llama la atención, le intrigaba a tal modo que seguía escabulléndose de su casa y la vigilancia de su Villa para pasar un par de horas con ella. En el mismo lugar y a las mismas horas.

No se explicaba el porqué o como se dieron las cosas a ciencia cierta. Pero se trataban como si fueran conocidos de toda su –_corta_- vida que tenían y, que a pesar de que no iniciaron con el pie derecho está peculiar relación, confraternizaban bien.

Ya sea para saber más sobre ella y obtener alguna información útil. O para desenmarañar ese misterio que era Sakura y que era lo que le atraía la atención a él.

- Así que tus padres son comerciantes de telas, ¿eh? – se decía así mismo más que para ella después que Sakura le describiera el estilo de vida que ella mantenía.

- Sip. –

- Así que viajan mucho, ¿no? –

- ¡Si! Siempre andamos de un lado para otro, de aquí para allá, conociendo gente diferente en cada lugar que vamos y viendo lugares extraordinarios –

- Solo con tus padres, ¿nadie más? –

- No. Solo nosotros tres. –

- ¿Hermanos… tíos… abuelos…? -

- No, nadie más. Soy hija única. -

- ¿Pero de dónde eres? ¿De donde son originarios...? ¿Donde naciste? –

- ¿Uhm? Pues… - él la vio pensar mucho su respuesta – No sé – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que no? –

- Nunca me lo han dicho… O quizás si lo hicieron y no recuerdo… - meditaba ella con un dedito en el mentón.

- Baka –

- ¡Oye! Y tú… ¿De dónde eres tú? –

- No te voy a decir. –

- ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué, porqué? ¡Yo te dije! -

- Mira - decía el niño mientras se colmaba de paciencia - ¡No es mi culpa que seas un libro abierto! Y no te pienso decir nada porque soy un ninja y la vida de los ninjas es secreta! –

Ella solo hizo un puchero. Él tenía razón.

- No es justo… - decía con voz bajita y tristona…

Algo dentro del pecho de Suigetsu se retorció y le remordió un poquito su consciencia.

- B-bueno… - tartamudeo para iniciar - Te lo diré si tú me prometes no decir nada. ¿Entendido? Es confidencial –

Los ojos de Sakura chispearon de pura felicidad y no ocultaba su alegría. Se le acerco a Suigetsu conteniendo apenas su emoción, como si se le estuviera a punto de revelarle los secretos del universo. Dejo su mirada fija a Suigetsu que por alguna razón se cohibió y no pudo evitar apreciar debido a la cercanía de sus caras, los detalles del rostro de ella pero principalmente el brillo que sus ojos despedía. Sintió su carita arder al sentir casi la respiración de ella sobre su cara.

- Tengo… tengo un hermano mayor… - dijo entre dientes aún no creyéndose que allí estuviera con una casi completa desconocida dando detalles sobre su vida personal, cosa que tampoco le agradará mucho decir.

Pero eso fue más que suficiente para que Sakura abriera su boquita en una perfecta **O** a causa de la noticia y sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? Y… ¿también es ninja? – casi susurro la última pregunta como si fuera un secreto.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Sakura solo abrió más su boca en señal de admiración.

- ¿Y se parece a ti? ¿Se parecen? –

Suigetsu fruncía los labios titubeando si decir más o no a ella. Pero simplemente no podía evitar responder cada pregunta que ella hacía. Aparte que se sentía tan ufano e importante de saber que alguien ardía en deseos por saber sobre él y maravillarse de su forma de vida. Era algo… agradable y excitante, de alguna forma. Entonces sin pensarlo más soltó su lengua y comenzó a describirle a ella como era su vida diaria, sobre su hermano y una que otra costumbre. Claro, teniendo mucho cuidado con varios aspectos importantes y secretos. Pero una vez que comenzó y ver que ella le dedicaba toda su completa atención como si lo venerara por cada palabra que dijera, la alegría y emoción que embargaba su rostro, sus ojos completamente abiertos expectantes a cada silaba, él... bueno él no pudo parar de hablar, para variar.

Tanto se ensimismaron el uno con el otro que no se percató ni de la hora que era y lo tarde que se hacía.

º º º º º º º º

Al día siguiente Sakura iba muy contenta de nuevo para encontrarse con su reciente amigo Suigetsu.

Se encontraba de muy buen humor debido a que era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien de su edad con quién charlar o jugar (al parecer de ella). Tanta era su emoción que no puedo evitar contarles sobre su nuevo amigos a sus padres durante la cena. Ellos también se mostraron muy emocionados e interesados que su pequeña niña hiciera amigos por fin, así que no le prohibieron seguir viéndolo pues según ellos ella podría aprender una o dos cosas interesantes de él y seguir contándoles a ellos lo que ella escuchara.

Iba tarareando alegremente en una tonada baja, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar en el camino como aquella vez. Cuando llego a la bajada para llegar al río se dio cuenta que Suigetsu ya estaba allí, cruzado de piernas junto al río esperándola por lo visto. Era algo inusual porque ella siempre era la que llegaba primero pero no le tomo importancia al momento.

- ¡Suigetsu! – grito ella a modo de saludo y echo a correr la bajada para llegar a prisa a su lado. Suigetsu volteo a verla un poco y entonces Sakura se detuvo en seco en su camino llevándose las manos a la boca para cubrir su sorpresa.

Suigetsu tenía moretones en la cara sin contar varios raspones, cortes e incluso un ojo morado. Pudo deducir que él tenía el labio inferior partido por lo hinchado que se veía, también.

Sus piernitas le fallaron y Sakura se dejo caer al piso arrodillada. Armándose de valor se acerco a él a gatas.

- ¿Y esa cara? – pregunto un poco preocupado Suigetsu al ver que los ojos de la niña estaban acuosos y ella lucía asustada.

- S-Suigetsu… ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto casi con un hilillo de voz sin despegar su vista de las feas heridas. Casi con miedo acerco su mano para tocarle el brazo pero se detuvo mejor.

- ¿Mhm? ¿Esto? - señaló sin darle importancia a su deplorable estado. – No es nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Nada? – repitió ella incrédula – No es cierto… no mientas ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Por qué? – pregunto molesta.

- No hagas tanto ruido… - le pedía mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en señal de molestia. Sakura se tapo por acto reflejo su boca. – Te digo que no es nada… Es normal… estaba entrenando – le explico. Vio de soslayo que Sakura relajaba su gesto y ponía cara de intranquilidad y congoja, por lo visto bastante afectada por verlo así. Él bajo su mirada y se quedo viendo fijamente el agua en el río. No podía decirle la verdad o ella se pondría peor a lo que ya estaba: apretando sus puños en su regazo en señal de impotencia y preocupación.

La verdad era que, ayer justamente, habían _casi_ pillado a Suigetsu en sus salidas. Sin haberse dado cuenta ayer se había pasado de tiempo en su escapada y cuando regreso a su Aldea se armo un gran lío por su temporal ausencia. Su descuido le había costado un_ castigo_ por faltar a las reglas…

A veces su hermano podía ser muy blando pero cuando estaba molesto no había forma de pararlo y ayer sí que estaba disgustado con él por su falta.

Afortunadamente no sospecharon nada más de él así que sus visitas con Sakura seguían al margen de los demás… Pero tendría que ser más cauteloso de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Te duele? –

La pregunta de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla nuevamente. Seguía con su gesto compungido.

- No - respondió sin pensarlo mucho. Mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Había soportado por varios años ya, desde su tierna edad, a soportar varias prácticas y rigurosos métodos de entrenamiento peores que el castigo de ayer así que lo cual no significaba gran cosa… Pero no era una piedra como para decir que no sentía nada. Una que otra molestia naturalmente.

-- Fue… ¿por mi culpa? – se atrevió a preguntar la pelirrosada.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar abrir grandemente sus ojos ante la perspicacia de ella. Parpadeo un par de veces anonadado.

- Como si fueras tan relevante como para ser la causa de esto – dijo sin mucho interés con afán de distraerla. – Te digo que fue una práctica, una práctica. Tengo que entrenar mucho para ser un gran ninja – Un _'Oh_' apenas audible salió de la boca de ella. – Tengo que ser fuerte, mucho, para conseguir lo que quiero – dijo decidido.

- ¿Conseguir lo que quieres? – repitió ella – ¿Te refieres a lo de tus dientes? – pregunto confundida

- ¿Mis dientes? ¿Qué tienen que ver? –

- Si… Ser fuerte… por lo que te hacen en tus dientes, ¿no? Para que no te duela tanto lo que te hacen en tu boca. – Sakura abrió grande su boca y se paso su índice señalando sus dientes.

Suigetsu le dirigió una mirada sombría y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la frente si no fuera porque le dolía su brazo como para hacerlo. Ella era más densa de que lo que imagino. Curiosamente nunca habían tocado el tema sobre el cambio en su dentadura.

- Mi ambición es más grande que eso! Baaaaka! –

- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? –

- Ser un shinobi fuerte. Un shinobi fuerte y temido, conocido por los de mi aldea… Un shinobi que tenga el honor de portar y usar una Espada de los 7 Espadachines de Kiri… -

- ¿Una espada? ¿No puedes comprar una y ya? –

- Tonta, ya te lo dije… Ser parte de ese grupo no es fácil, tienes que ser aceptado por alguno de ellos y convertirte en su aprendiz y esforzarse mucho para algún día heredarla. –

- ¿Heredarla? –pregunto confundida.

Suigetsu prefirió no hacerle caso para no tener que explicarla bajo que posibles términos él podría heredar la espada de alguno de sus senseis…

- Tú no comprenderías, eres una niña. – Sakura hizo un puchero.

- ¿Y eso qué? – se quejo ella – Pero…¿entonces tus dientes? –

- Oh… bueno, es como una marca… Algo que distingue a los que usan las espadas que te digo… aunque no entre todos pero es una costumbre… Aunque a mí solo me modificaron estos dientes - señalando sus colmillos y algunos dientes delanteros. – Cuando sea mayor serán casi todos los dientes a excepción de algunas muelas… De todos modos estos dientes se me van a caer. -

- Ugh… - la niña no pudo evitar poner cara de asco y dolor. – Tienes razón… no comprendo por qué hacen eso… -

- Aah –

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos solo escuchando el ruido del agua fluir en el río.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Suigetsu sintió la mano tibia de Sakura sobre su brazo. Cuando volteo a ver que hacia ella se dio cuenta que le estaba revisando sus heridas. Ella comenzó a limpiarle sus raspones y cortes con un paño que ella saco de una petaquita que siempre traia consigo. Despues le comenzó a colocar unas banditas para tapar las heridas.

- ¿Siempre cargas eso contigo? – viendo de reojo que traía un kit médico entre sus cosas.

- ¡Si! Tengo la costumbre de dañarme a mi misma - rió un poco apenada pero teniendo mucho cuidado de curar lo mejor que pudiera a su amigo. – Así que siempre cargo algo así conmigo por las dudas… Mamá dice que soy muy torpe –

- No debatiré eso… -

- ¿Eh? –

- Olvídalo… -

º º º º º º º º

Los rumores eran cada vez más frecuentes. Ya no eran solo sospechas que había gente que se había infiltrado dentro del País del Agua y la aldea de la Niebla. La seguridad estaba poniéndose a niveles alarmantes y se procuraba tener la mayor discreción posible a fin de encontrar a aquellos que trataban de meter sus narices donde no les llamaban.

Incluso Suigetsu se lo vio difícil para poder escabullirse nuevamente pues los retenes traían como locos a todos. Pero algo dentro de él comenzaba a formarse, una gran duda carcomía su ser y le revolvía el estomago como si fuera a vomitar. Un sabor amargo le inundaba la boca y sentía que algo obstruía su garganta en ocasiones…

Había estado demasiado tiempo fuera y en estos tiempos de vigilancia era muy imprudente incluso para alguien de su edad. Alguien que sabía cómo se movía y divergía este mundo shinobi. Había estado dejando de lado su deber y poniendo en riesgo a todos. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía pues allí iba nuevamente él a verla a ella.

Había algo en su mente que lo estaba dejando sin dormir. Tenía una leve sospecha… una leve idea… Pero el solo hecho de formar la idea completa en su mente le daba miedo, miedo por que pudiera ser verdad y esos últimos días había estado eludiendo ese pensamiento.

º º º º º º º º

Parecía ser como un día cualquiera, un día cualquiera que ellos anteriormente habían compartido por poco más de una semana. En la que habían platicado e incluso jugado un poco, en el que se sentían a gusto compartiendo su compañía mutua… En el que Suigetsu olvidaba sus prácticas y entrenamientos, las ideas de sangre y batallas para ser solo un niño cualquiera actuando como se debe a su edad y no como un adulto frío y calculador. Pero había algo en el ambiente que era diferente y ellos dos se habían percatado. Ahora los dos pequeños estaban muy callados y recelosos a hablar, temerosos de romper el tenso silencio que los embargaba.

Ambos tenían en mente que de alguna u otra forma esto iba a terminar… y pronto. Y la pena les acongojaba.

- Oi. – Le llamó Suigetsu de pronto tomándola por sorpresa a Sakura. Él no volteo a verla pues seguía su vista fija en el agua nuevamente.

- ¿Sí? –

- A ti… ¿te gusta este lugar? – se sorprendió así mismo de su pregunta pero fue un impulso que no pudo evitar. Por alguna razón quería escuchar un **Si**. Que ella le gustaba estar allí… con él…

- Uhm… pues… - pensaba ella en sus palabras. – Nosotros nunca estamos suficiente tiempo en un lugar – continuaba ella.

- ¿Y? -

- Bueno… nunca hemos durado mucho en un sitio como ahora, con el tiempo suficiente como para qué yo haga amigos… Pero si... ¡Si, me gusta aquí porque aquí puedo estar contigo y platicar! ¡Eres el primer amigo que hago desde que comenzamos a viajar! –

Algo dentro de su pecho le reconforto mucho la pregunta.

- ¿Te gustaría… quedarte aquí, a vivir? – se aventuro con su segunda pregunta.

- ¿Eh?! Yo… ¿aquí?- se cuestiono así misma, nunca se lo había planteado. – Mis papás… ellos no… no creo… aquí… -

- Pregunto si a **TI** te gustaría quedarte aquí, no a ellos. Tú podrías quedarte y ellos podrían seguir viajando. Podrías quedarte y vivir aquí mientras… _(conmigo)_ Podrías quedarte, vivir en mi Aldea… y convertirte en una kunoichi… -

- ¿Yo…? ¿Una kunoichi? – repetía incrédula por un momento. Lo pensó por un momento y hasta pareció que saboreaba la idea… - Yo convertirme en un ninja – repetía embelesada por la simple idea y Suigetsu podía ver como el entusiasmo y la emoción la invadía. - Me gustaría ser una kunoichi fuerte y poderosa – dijo muy segura y feliz de sí misma abrazando sus piernas.

Entonces él comprendió lo que le había dicho… Ella con su inocencia y aura, tratar de convertirse en una kunoichi y principalmente de su villa era pedir mucho y exponerla demasiado, pero no pudo evitar tentarla. Retenerla más tiempo con él.

- Nah. Dudo que puedas ser una kunoichi decente siquiera. –

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo no…? –

- ¿Pero entonces te quedarías en ese caso? –

- ¿Uh? No… -

- ¿Eh? –

- Me quedaría aquí… porque aquí estás tú – entonces ella sonrió para él... y solo para él.

Nuevamente silencio entre los dos y el ambiente se sentía más agradable, mucho más que antes.

- Ne, Suigetsu. –

- ¿Mhm? –

- ¿Sabes?... La razón por la que ese día me encontraste y… te había estado observando. –

- Con que si me habías estado espiando, ¿eh? – inquirió con una sonrisita burlona en su cara. Pero al ver que Sakura seguía un tanto seria no agrego nada más - ¿Y Eso qué? –

- Cuando mis padres y yo recién llegamos por estos lugares me sentía muy aburrida… este sitio es muy raro y siempre gris… El Sol parecía que no salía nunca y siempre había neblina por todos lados. No había con quién platicara mientras mis padres estaban fuera… Así que decidí salir a pasear. Un día me aleje más de lo habitual y me perdí – rió un poco – pero mientras buscaba como regresar fue como di con este lugar, allá arribita donde inicia esta bajada… Y fue cuando te vi. – decía mientras evocaba los recuerdos en su mente.

Suigetsu no le apartaba la vista de encima mirando la cara de ensoñación que ponía ella como si recordara algo realmente bueno.

– Pude distinguirte entre las hierbas. Me puse feliz porque al fin había encontrado a alguien de mi edad con quién podría platicar o jugar pero entonces vi lo que hacías y que te pasaba. Me preocupe cuando vi que escupías sangre y te limpiabas la boca. Sin embargo tú no llorabas ni le dabas importancia, te veías fuerte y muy serio! Así que me pregunte como era posible eso… Yo en tu lugar lloraría o haría algo así… pero tú no! Y me di cuenta que eras muy valiente… ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan fuerte y valiente? me pregunte a mi misma... ¿Como? ¿Porqué?... Quise saber... Yo también quise ser valiente. Cuando tú te fuiste yo me decidí a encontrar mi camino a casa antes que mis padres vinieran por mí, me inspiraste a no llorar y seguir adelante. Al día siguiente logre aprenderme el camino de memoria y nuevamente te encontré aquí mismo haciendo lo mismo… Era extraño pero me llamo mucho la atención así que día tras día había venido a observarte y entenderte… hasta ese día en que me encontraste… -

- Por eso… me habías estado observando…? – balbuceaba un poco consternado y avergonzado.

- Sip. –

- Eres rara… -

º º º º º º º º

Al día siguiente corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. El aire frío de la estación le pegaba en su cara, las piernas le dolían de tanta fuerza que les imprimia para llegar más rápido a su destino, le punzaba su costado y sentía nauseas de los nervios pero no por eso se detenía.

_No no no no no no… _se repetía en su mente No podía ser, no podía ser verdad. La verdad que se había estado negando a aceptar desde hace días tomaba forma y se hacía realidad para su horror.

Tenía que comprobar que no era cierto.

º º º º º º º º

Cuando llego al lugar de siempre, la hora de siempre, ella ya estaba allí pero no se veía igual que siempre.

Sakura estaba parada junto al río, con las manos junto al pecho y lucía tan nerviosa, pálida y asustada como la recordaba de su primera vez. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cuando él llego.

Cuando ella volteo a verlo con esa intensa mirada: con preocupación y culpa impregnando sus ojos verdes Suigetsu sintió como un balde de agua fría calaba en su cuerpo y comprendió la horrible realidad que se despejaba y aclaraba todo ante él…

Ahora veía lo evidente que era, lo crudo que resultaba ser y lo mucho que le dolía.

_Se sentía tan estúpido en esos momentos..._

Él se quedo estático allí, plantado en su sitio con la respiración agitada a unos metros de ella...

_¿Porqué...? ¿Porqué me has hecho esto...?_ Gritaba mudamente su mirada mientras la veía.

Ella tiritaba sin saber que decir, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y tenía miedo de confesar su crimen.

- Suigetsu… kun… Yo… Yo... -

Sakura se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando Suigetsu rápidamente se le acerco sin previo aviso como rayo y la tomo toscamente de los brazos sin oportunidad de escapatoria.

- ¡¡Tú!! – grito exaltado casi desesperado – ¡Tú me mentiste! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Mentirosa! – escupía cada palabra mientas la sacudía fuertemente.

- ¡¡No… No!! – se defendía ella ya derramando lágrimas. – Yo no sabía, te lo juro, yo no sabía – repetía una y otra vez defendiéndose vanamente mientras se agachaba por miedo de voltear y mirar sus ojos violetas con furia fría dirigida a ella.

- ¡Cállate! **¡CALLATE!** – gritaba desesperado haciéndose oír por sobre los lloriqueos de la niña y la sacudía con más fuerza. – Ya obtuviste lo que querías de mí, ¿no? ¡Todo lo que te dije… todo lo que querías saber ya lo usaste! – seguía gritando y Sakura solo hipaba temblorosa, negando con su cabeza – Todo tu absurdo jueguito… - decía bajando un poco la voz… - Y yo que te creí… - dijo casi susurrando con un tono de voz diferente… como si estuviera decepcionado.

_Si, todo había sido un absurdo jueguito en el que él cayo como tonto..._

- ¡¡No es cierto!! - grito Sakura de pronto. Suigetsu se consterno. – No es cierto, no lo es… - ella estrujo la tela de la playera de Suigetsu entre sus puños, casi desesperada – Créeme… no es cierto – suplicaba. Suigetsu solo se le quedaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y con los labios apretados.

Él peliazul no sabía qué hacer.

– Te lo juro, yo no sabía qué pasaba. Yo no sabía nada sobre los espías, yo no sabía que estaban ellos y que lo que estaban buscando – explicaba entre sollozos con la esperanza que él le creyera. – ¡Yo no sabía que eran ninjas! ¡Yo no sabía que mis padres eran espías! – gritaba con la garganta desgarrada.

Ella se puso a llorar en el pecho de Suigetsu ahogando sus sollozos.

Suigetsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, en verdad que no tenía ni idea… Ella lloraba desconsolada en su pecho y él no la había soltado de su agarre por puro reflejo… Entonces se sintió tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, tan ignorante... Entre la espada y la pared.

Tenía entendido que había un grupo de shinobis de Konoha ya se había infiltrado por los alrededores a esas horas y estarían buscando la ubicación de su Villa. Los shinobis de la Niebla estarían aguardándolos y preparando un contra ataque…

Era cuestión de tiempo que los encontrarán y la suerte de ellos dos dependía de cual bando los encontrará primero.

Las cosas estaban terriblemente mal… y si los encontraban juntos no aseguraba nada y pintaría a peor todo el asunto.

De pura frustración se mordió sus labios que comenzaban a sangrar a causa de sus filosos dientes. La idea que estaba maquinando iba en contra de su voluntad y de su deber como ninja de la Niebla… Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerla, era inevitable y doloroso. Con dolor suspiro y se aclaro su mente dispuesto a zanjar el asunto y salvar el pellejo de ambos.

Sin ninguna delicadeza se aparto a Sakura de él y la arrojo al piso. La pequeña se quedo allí tirada viendo como se erguía él frente a ella después que la aventó.

- S-Suigetsu-kun… ¿Qu-? –

- ¡Vete! – le ordenó – Desaparece de mi vista!! No quiero volver a verte!!. **¡Vete!** – bramó con la voz desgarrándole el pecho con tanta fuerza que lo hizo. – Lárgate antes de que cambie de parecer y tenga que llevarte con los Líderes de mi Villa, ¡vete! –

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero irme! ¡No! – respondía mientras se arrodillaba en el piso.

- Te he dicho que te fueras, pequeña mentirosa. ¡Tú eres mi enemigo! Si no te vas te mataré yo mismo con mis manos –

- ¡Suigetsu-kun, no! – mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de acercarse a él – ¡Vas a tener problemas por esto! ¡Te van a lastimar como la otra vez! No quiero irme… - estiro su brazo a fin de alcanzarle pero él le dio un manotazo. - ¡¿Por qué?! -

- Tú eres de Konoha… Yo soy de Kirigakure… somos enemigos. Somos rivales. Nuestras aldeas no congenian. Así que mejor lárgate de una buena vez –

- No. Por favor no… Yo quiero quedarme, ¡Yo quiero quedarme contigo! – gritó ella mientras su voz hacía eco en el lugar.

Ella siguió chillando con los hombros temblándole y las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y yendo a parar al piso… No quería irse, no le importaba a donde pertenecían sus padres o donde había nacido ella… Ella quería estar con él, crecer con él, seguir con él como esos días…

De sorpresa sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza. Ella levanto tímidamente su cara y vio que Suigetsu estaba parado frente a ella con un gesto que no pudo descifrar, su mirada ensombrecida por el flequillo de su cabello blanquecino. Iba a preguntarle que ocurría cuando sintió como él le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza. La poca dicha que sintió en ese momento se vio interrumpida por las palabras que él le dirigió de forma apenas audible.

- Esto no funcionaria… ya no… - le murmuro él.

Nuevamente la empujo tan fuerte que ahora ella cayó a un par de metros lejos de él incluso haciéndose daño en su codo al caer mal.

- He dicho que te largaras. **YA. HAZLO**. – le ordeno hecho una furia. – Solo por esta vez te dejaré ir – decía casi en susurro mientras la veía… - Pero te doy mi palabra que la próxima vez que te interpongas en mi camino… **te juro**… que acabaré contigo... no importa ¡Pase lo que pase acabaré contigo! –grito con tal sentimiento que parecía que lloraba.

Suigetsu entonces sintió como algo lo tomaba por la espalda y le empujaba. Su rostro se estrello contra la tierra. Le habían pillado por sorpresa.

El sujeto quién le había mantenía contra el piso paso una pierna sobre su espalda para contenerlo doblándole su brazo y con su mano libre le tomaba de la cabellera para levantarle la cara.

Pudo distinguir a 3 hombres en total en la escena. Uno que lo estaba sujetando, otro parado a su lado y un tercero que se acercaba rápidamente hacía Sakura.

Todos ellos trayendo puestos bandanas de Konoha.

- ¡¡SAKURA!! – grito el tipo que se acerco a Sakura y la cargaba entre sus brazos.

- Pa-papá?! -

- ¿Qué hacemos con este? – pregunto el tipo parado junto a Suigetsu.

- Es de Kirigakure – indicó quién sujetaba al niño cuando vio que traía un portakunais con él.

- Tendremos que encargarnos de él antes que avise de nosotros y nuestra ubicación. –

- ¡¡Noooooooooooo!! – Sakura comenzó a forcejear entre los brazos de su padre chillando asustada cuando escucho esas palabras – ¡No, déjenlo! ¡¡Suigetsu-kun, no!! - Gritaba descontrolada y ni su mismo padre podía contenerla. – ¡¡Suigetsu-kun, Suigetsu-kun!!! – repetía sin cesar desesperada, fuera de sí.

- ¡Déjenlo! Es solo un crío. – ordeno el padre de Sakura sin mucho éxito en controlar a su niña. – Ya la tenemos a ella. Vámonos. –

Ambos ninjas asintieron ante la orden. Quién sujetaba a Suigetsu contra el piso lo levanto en un pestañeo y le asesto un golpe en su abdomen dejándole sin aire. El niño cayó de rodillas al piso llevándose ambos brazos a su abdomen respirando difícilmente. Aturdido y con la vista nublada lo único que alcanzo a distinguir antes de perder el conocimiento fueron los gritos que pegaba Sakura siendo llevada en contra de su voluntad. Los gritos donde ella le llamaba desesperadamente, los gritos donde pedía quedarse… y después de eso… nada, todo oscuro y un gran vacío.

º º º º º º º º

Han pasado los años y aquellos días quedaron solo para el recuerdo, guardados cuidadosamente para ser preservados como en una cajita, ocultos muy dentro de su ser porque gracias a eso, para bien o para mal, aprendió varias cosas. De esos simples y escasos días obtuvo valiosas lecciones para toda una vida:

Las cosas nunca son como las pintan así que tú tampoco lo seas.

La vida terminará dándote una bofetada en el rostro cuando menos te lo esperes y darte golpes bajos cuando pienses que nada pueda empeorar…

Así que no queda más remedio que aceptar todo y con total laxidad pues tarde o temprano pasará, todo ocurrirá y solo dependerá de que tan bien o mal manejes la situación.

_No te aferres a las cosas…ni a las personas._

Desde aquel suceso nuevos cambios acontecieron en su vida entre otras nuevas cosas que afrontar que contribuyeron: Su propio crecimiento, su ascenso a ninja, la muerte de su hermano, su encierro con Orochimaru…

Un sinfín de batallas y de sangre.

Nunca pensó que el mundo fuera tan pequeño e irónico su destino.

En sus momentos de soledad, de quietud… de reflexión… no podía evitar evocar esas memorias, esos momentos… No podía evitar por ende preguntarse que había sido de ella, ¿Seguiría viva…? ¿Dónde estaría ahora…?, ¿Que había hecho de su vida…?

Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que algún día la volvería a ver, eso era demasiado. Las oportunidades y casos para volver a topar algún indicio de la existencia de la chica eran una en un millón…

O eso había creído. El destino le gustaba jugar con él como él contra sus oponentes antes de matarlos.

Lo curioso del caso es que cuando había creído que ya había dejado atrás esos pensamientos siempre pasaba algo...

Comenzando cuando se entero que habían derrotado a su sensei Zabuza precisamente por gente de _Konoha._

Ahora siguiendo órdenes de Sasuke, otro antiguo miembro de_ Konoha._

Alguna vez por su mente se le paso preguntarle a él si alguna vez conoció o vio a alguien como Sakura en su villa. Pero conociendo de Sasuke su poca atención e importancia que le dedicaba a las relaciones sociales lo más probable es que nunca hubiera puesto atención o notado a la chica en toda su vida…

Que equivocado.

Porque hoy, allí parado, justo a un lado de Sasuke a su mano derecha siguiendo órdenes de su líder a una prácticamente misión suicida. Plantándose frente a su destino, frente a sus enemigos, aquellos que alguna vez fueron camaradas de Sasuke estaban allí dispuestos a ponerle un fin a sus intenciones, ponerle un freno a sus acciones sin sentido.

Justo allí comprendió que el destino quería cobrarle sus palabras y su juramento una vez echado a los cuatro vientos.

Porque allí frente a él se encontraba incólume, con semblante imponente, erguida con orgullo e irradiando una fuerza alrededor de su persona... estaba Sakura.

Sabía que era ella no importando los cambios evidentes, no era necesario haber escuchado los llamados y gritos entre sus compañeros que la habían llamado varias veces.

La reconocería no importando el tiempo ni el lugar. Ese cabello… esos ojos. No, quizás lo único que más cambio no solo fue su físico ni su fuerza, fueron sus ojos puesto que justo ahora que la veía con mayor detenimiento ignorando toda la basura que decía Sasuke y el chico rubio en su inútil argumento, veía como los ojos de ella estaban vacios.

No eran ni por asomo los ojos que alguna vez él quedo fascinado en su infancia. Por ningún lado estaba ese brillo y esa chispa, esa jovialidad que le recordaba había desaparecido y su delicado rostro se notaba caído.

Pero ella parecía no haber prestado atención a él, siquiera una mirada ni nada.

Él sintió un gran hueco en su pecho.

_¿Ella ya lo habría olvidado?_

Por un momento se sintió tan estúpido como lo fue en su infancia. Preocupandose por algo que ocurrió en un juego de niños... Válgame Dios...

Pero ella había sufrido. El aire que la rodeaba, su rostro dolido y la mirada gacha que ahora estaba a cada palabra y argumento que escuchaba en una discusión inútil que entablaban el moreno y el rubio.

Lo comprendió.

Sasuke le había hecho daño.

Y ahora venía lo inevitable.

- Suficiente de palabrerías. Zanjaremos este asunto de una vez por todas. Que se haga la voluntad del vencedor, entonces. – sentenció Sasuke sacando su chokuto de su funda y miraba fijamente a sus rivales. El chico rubio solo bajo la mirada, decepcionado y cansado, resignado. Todos los que le rodeaban de una u otra forma compartían la pena y el sentimiento. Sakura principalmente.

Ya había sido dictada la sentencia.

Suigetsu escucho lo que seguramente podría ser la última orden que Sasuke le diera a su equipo y partió para enfrentarse cara a cara con el chico rubio.

Juugo y Karin se desplegaron haciendo caso al mandato que era encargarse de los demás ninjas que acompañaban a Naruto.

Todos parecían absortos en su lucha. El suelo cimbraba y los nubarrones de polvo nublando el campo de batalla.

Suigetsu camino unos pasos con tranquilidad entre el espeso humo causada por alguna explosión. Otros pasos junto a los suyos hacían eco en el sitio.

Él se detuvo y aquella persona también. Una vez la visión se aclaro en el lugar descubrió ante si a cierta kunoichi pelirrosada que estaba parada frente a él a escasos metros.

Estuvieron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro únicamente. Ignorando todo el caos que los rodeaba y olvidándose por un momento de las circunstancias.

_Como en los viejos tiempos._

- Tiempos sin vernos, ¿ne? – soltó de pronto él de forma amistosa y socarrona con bastante familiaridad.

Ella sonrió… sonrió casi como la recordaba. Sus ojos refulgieron nuevamente, aunque sea por un instante mientras le escucho hablarle a ella.

Frente a él tenía a la kunoichi que ella anhelaba ser algún día. Lo sabía. Aunque fuera de una Aldea rival, su actual enemiga.

- ¿Cumplirás tu promesa? – hablo ella al fin con voz baja, casi como si leyera la mente de él y los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

Suigetsu desenfundo su enorme espada y la dejo caer pesadamente sobre la tierra enterrándose sobre esta. Su semblante había cambiado y era serio y determinado.

- Te di mi palabra… - fue lo único que respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido y una gran y _dolorosa_ determinación.

Sakura nuevamente le sonrió justo antes de tomar posición de batalla.

Con dolor comprendía que ella le estaba pidiendo casi que la matara y la liberará.

- Supongo que… no hay otra opción… -

- Me gusto mucho volver a verte… -

- A mí también… -

- Esta vez no te dejaré ir… -

- Esta vez no me iré… -

Y fue lo último que se dijeron antes de dar inicio a su combate. Cada uno con sus propios motivos e intereses, fines diferentes pero la misma aflicción en sus almas.

Como nunca antes, ni incluso hace años habían deseado con tantos deseos haberse conocido en un lugar diferente, condiciones y motivos distintos… en algún otro lugar.

_La moneda había sido echada y solo queda confrontar las consecuencias…_

_El juego de niños había terminado y era hora de despertar del sueño._

**ºOºOºOºOºOº**

* * *

Nunca creía quién fuera a poner los puntos sobre las íes en el Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke iba a ser Sai...

Y por si el asunto no quedo muy claro líneas arriba el asunto fue así: Los padres de Sakurita sí eran ninjas pero ella no sabía y sí, usarón la amistad entre su niña y Suigetsu para sacarles información. Malos, malos padres :O

Oh, si... Fue bueno escribir sobre ellos dos en su tierna infancia... Ok, dejemos lo de_ tierna_ entre comillas. Pero fue divertido. Sin nada más que agregar me despido, nos vemos espero en alguna otra actualización_ (*Harlett huye por su vida :D*)_

Muchas gracias por los Reviews :3

**º_simplementeyo_, Kikyoni, jesica-haruzuchia, Chivizuke, patty, o.O haru-chan O.o & Sakurass º**

-

-

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

(No sean malas (os) ¬¬)

Cuídense :)


End file.
